Improbable
by IloveBechloeJoriFaberry
Summary: -…si te tiras, yo me tiraría contigo, no podría vivir sin ti, no podría pensar…no podría amarte más que a mí misma-


**Bien, esto lo hice a las 4:56 am. Si está mal, lo siento :c si dejan un review se lo gradecería mucho.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Estas mushashas no me pertenecen, osea, Victorious tampoco :$**

* * *

**Improbable**

Sus pies rompían las hojas secas que caían de los árboles, estaba aburrida de todo, de la escuela, de su vida.

Había decidido terminar con su vida.

Estaba en frente de aquella laguna que hizo reaccionar su corazón por primera vez…irónico, ya que esta terminaría con su vida.

Se acercó tambaleando hacia la parte en donde habían numerosas rocas y chocaban las olas con fiereza.

-Bien…tú puedes hacerlo-se dijo a sí misma.

Luego retrocedió.

No podía acabar con su vida ¿verdad?, ella era fuerte y sabía que lo aguantaría.

Luego lo recordó.

"_¡Basura!, eso es lo único que eres, Vega"_

Sacudió su cabeza.

¿Terminaría su vida por alguien como Jade?, ¿acaso estaba loca?

-No…no lo haré- dijo convincentemente.

-Pues deberías- escuchó por detrás, era ella.

Pero su tono de voz era diferente a las otras veces que la humillaba.

Este era… ¿Dulce?, si, es raro, ya que lo que había dicho era completamente malvado, pero estaba segura que la gótica había pensado lo contrario a sus palabras.

Luego decidió voltear lentamente a verla.

-Tori…-susurró aflojando su voz, hasta un quejido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿vienes a arruinar mi último momento de vida con tus comentarios inútiles que solo bajan mi autoestima, pero la vez hace querer ser alguien valiente y pensar en lo que sucedería si en algún momento te dijiese "¡Para!, estoy cansada de ti"- gritó hacia la pálida…que estaba en shock.

-Entonces….creo que fue una mala idea enamorarte de mí, ¿cierto?-luego sonrió.

Y entonces recordó las lastimosas palabras de Jade al confesarle su amor.

**-0-**

***Flashback***

Se encontraba en una pelea mental, su subconsciente la estaba odiando en este momento.

"_Díselo"_

"_¡No!, ¿Quieres que esté con una costilla rota?" _

"_¿Y si los corrsponde?"_

"_Eso es tan improbable…es como si Cat y Trina fuesen novias"_

"_Solo dile y te liberarás de esta presión"_

"_Te ODIO"._

"_Lo sé"._

Caminó hacia la pálida, empujándola hacia el armario del conserje.

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Vega?!-ok, mal comienzo, una Jade furiosa nunca es bueno.

-Emmm…-balbuceó-Verás…-

-Que sea rápido, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-sonrió maliciosamente-además, tengo mis tijeras-lo que hizo que Tori tuviese una preocupación extra.

-Megustasdesdequeempezamoshollywoodarts-

-Wooow, calma latina, ahora repítelo y con calma-suspiró imenzamente para luego comenzar.

-Me gustas…mucho, desde que empezamos en esta escuela-luego bajó la mirada.

-Uh…que bien-luego se preparó para salir.

-Espera ¿Qué?-susurró la medio latina.

-¿Acaso esperabas qué 'magicamente'-hizo comillas-…me gustara tu repulsiva actitud y tú deforme y poco atractivo rostro?-comenzó a reir-jamás me gustaría la basura.

"Crack", ¿oyeron eso?, el corazón de Tori…roto, en trillones de pedazos.

-…Porque eso eres, basura ¿Oiste?, ¡basura!, esp es lo que eres, Vega-se acercó a la puerta y luego volteó levemente su rostro.

-Y de la peor-susurró para luego marcharse, dejando a una morena muerta en vida.

**-0-**

-¿Vienes a recordar la basura que soy?, ¿Qué le haría un favor a la maldita sociedad si me tiro y no vuelvo a ver tú cara y no seguir sufriendo?-frotó su cien, estaba furiosa.

-No…yo…-balbuceó para ser interrumpida por Vega.

-O recordarme que jamás…-tragó saliva-que jamás te tendré- mencionó en un susurro, mientras una ojiverde se acercaba lentamente a ella.

-No…-

-P quizás viniste para gritarle al mundo que soy estúpida por enamorarme de ti-la tristeza se hacía notar en la voz de Tori, por lo que se separó de Jade rápidamente.

-No me escuchas…-

-¡¿Qué quieres decirme entonces?!-

-¡Quiero decirte que te amo!-gritó y luego al no notar la respuesta de la morena continuó-Lo que dije fue…fue por ser estúpida ¿sabes?, tenía miedo, nadia me había dicho eso…ni siquiera Beck-rio tímidamente, luego suspiró-…si te tiras, yo me tiraría contigo, no podría vivir sin ti, no podría pensar…no podría amarte más que a mí misma-se acercó a Tori, estaban a centímetros, la morena sentía el perfume de la más pálida, luego, sintió sus brazos rodeándola, la estaba abrazando.

-No me podría imaginar besándote-susurró Jade, para luego unir sus labios con los de la morena.

Era un beso suave, lleno de amor y ternura.

-Te quiero- susurraron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quieres ir con "Catrina"?-dijo suavemente la gótica.

-¿Catrina?-

-Cat y Trina…-suspiró-desde ayer son novias….lo cual es bastante raro e…-

-¿Improbable?-Jade asintió y comenzó a reir para luego abrazar a la morena.

-Tal como nosotras.


End file.
